Just Another Day
by Edgewater's Fall
Summary: AU. In which Samus pretends to be a boy, Link is arresting Ganondorf (again), Mr. Game A. Watch's Inn gets rather full, mechanics are in high demand, Jigglypuff's pseudo-family is a bit dysfunctional, and just about everything that can happen happens and gets mixed up and convoluted somehow. Just another ordinary day in Smash Village, right?
1. She really should have known better

_So,_ um,_ hi. You might have noticed, if you were one of the three people who actually looked, that I've changed my name, along with several other things. I might go back to those other stories eventually should I be given proper motivation, but this is all I have inspiration for right now... This is inspired by the Hearth Series by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords, which is an excellent Hetalia fanfic. This, however, is a Super Smash Brothers fanfic, and probably actually nothing like it, sooo... Unlike my other fictions, this will have relatively short chapters, with footnotes instead of notes at the beginning, with this obvious exception. This will be a somewhat medieval/steampunk/fantasy/I don't even know AU. Also, everyone's human. Assume any pairings are canon for now, IE ZeldaxLink and PeachxMario. Also, I own nothing. Let the games begin!_

* * *

**Samus Moves In**

She had to wonder for a moment why, exactly, she had chosen this of all places to move in, before remembering that she had a half-insane dragon-king after her and that she needed to find someplace Ridley would never think to find her. Still, looking up at the weird town (Smash Village? Who names a town Smash Village?), she had to wonder why, exactly, she had decided to run here.

Probably because no one in there right mind would come here. She hated her life sometimes, she really did.

Samus looked down at the small bag on her shoulder, and her clothes. They all still fit exactly how she wanted them to. Her toolkit was around somewhere in that bag, too, so using that shouldn't be a problem. She could get a job. She had some skills as a mechanic, after all. In that way, she took after her dad. She would still be with her dad if it weren't for that stupid Ridley and his stupid taxes and his stupid laws. She would have to get revenge later, but for now she needed to run.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in to the town. It was late at night, so she didn't expect many people to be around. There weren't that many. Maybe she would be able to get to the Mayor's Office to ask for some sort of room and board without running into anybody. That would be nice. She was still learning to deal with this.

Alas, she instead managed to walk directly into somebody, and those hopes were crushed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said the voice, and she looked up to see an odd girl with pink hair and a pink outfit. She was pretty sure that it was called a kimono and that it had no business being somewhere that wasn't Asia.

"That was my fault," she replied, her breath catching as she tried to maintain the voice she needed to. Come on, come on, buy it...

"It's okay!" replied the girl. "I'm super clumsy so it was probably my fault and I was just going out to sing some! I can't do it at daytime because everyone always falls asleep for some reason, which isn't fair!" Samus blinked. That couldn't be normal.

Then again, she'd already established that the town wasn't normal before even walking in, so...

The pink girl started up again. "Anyway, I'm Oichi Jigglypuff! Nice to meet you...?" she said, shaking her head and sticking out her hand. Now that Samus thought about it, the girl had some sort of distinctive Asian accent. She wasn't sure from where, as Samus had never really had to pay attention.

"Sam. Sam Aran." she responded in the lowest register she could manage. She'd have to get used to it.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Sam! Are you lost? Because I can totally help you find your way if you need me to because I've been living here for a while with my friend Lucario Ranmaru and so I know where things are!" Samus felt vaguely like this Oichi girl didn't actually use punctuation.

"I am lost. could you help me find a place to stay?"

"A place to stay? You're probably looking for Mr. Watch's Inn! Some people stay there so long that they live there and he really doesn't mind at all! Yoom-Pah! Follow me!" Samus followed after, wondering how in Palutena's name she was going to get out of this mess.

Who knows, though? If the town was this crazy already, maybe no one would notice a mechanic who had cut her hair and was now disguised as a boy?

Yeah, keep dreaming, Samus.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Jigglypuff's human first name and Lucario's human last name are references. I will love you forever. Also, you'd be surprised how often people get lost and end up in Smash Village, hence Oichi's assumption. It's not like people get there on purpose!_


	2. Probably because you live here, mister

**Why am I Awake, Too?**

Mr. Watch wasn't quite sure what to think when Oichi Jigglypuff walked in, practically dragging along a somewhat feminine young man with short blonde hair with her. It also happened to be three in the morning, making Mr. Game A. Watch wonder why, exactly, either one of them was awake in the first place. He might be able to understand Oichi being awake, since she would otherwise be putting everyone else to sleep, but the young blonde certainly should not be encouraging it! That didn't really matter, though. It wasn't that unusual for such things to happen.

"Hi Mr. Watch is there room at the Inn? This is Sam and he needs a place to stay so I thought you could help out! Yoom-Pah!" It looked like the poor Sam kid's head was spinning for some reason. The pink lady tended to do that to people. She really needed to think about using commas in her sentences more.

"Certainly, ma'am, sir," he replied. "Did you get lost? I have maps." Sam sighed.

"No. I actually plan on staying." For a moment, things were silent, before Oichi started making incomprehensible sounds.

"OhmyPalutenayou'reactuallystayingIcan'tbelieveitpeoplenever-" Mr. Watch sighed before lightly putting his hand over the girl's lips.

"My apologies for her. Now, you were saying you needed a room?" The boy sighed in relief.

"Yes. I didn't mean to arrive so late at night!" His voice got weirdly high when he said that. Mr. Watch made a mental note of it. If his friend was still trying to start that choir, it looked like they had a nice male soprano. Those were often nice to have, as they added unique colors to the overall sound.

"How long do you plan on staying?" he asked, making a mental count of who was staying in the Inn. There was Ganondorf whenever he wasn't in jail, as well as his friend Bowser, there was the strange boy who never talked, and... yes, that was about it, actually. Most guests didn't stay very long at all, so the Inn was relatively empty.

"I don't know..." replied Sam. He clearly hadn't thought much about the subject. "I suppose until I can buy a place of my own?" Mr. Watch nodded wisely, though inwardly he was wondering why the poor boy would want a place of his own in town. Buildings had an odd tendency to take rather high structural damage. It was really quite lucky that the Kong brothers were so good at carpentry.

"Well, you should probably know that I'll let you stay for two weeks for free-" He was suddenly interrupted by hyperactive pink mass.

"He's super nice like that!"

"-Well, yes, but then I expect you to have a job and pay rent, understood?" Sam nodded. "Now, what size rooms can you afford?" he asked, sliding the paper with prices across the table and easily ignoring Oichi's bouncing.

"Um, I really don't know..." he muttered, looking a bit flustered. The poor dear. He hoped that Sam hadn't done anything rash like run away from home, because Mr. Watch really couldn't help that much in such a situation. It would be up to Officer Link to deal with that sort of thing. Deciding to throw Sam a bone, he came up with a solution.

"What sort of job are you getting?" he asked kindly.

"Well, I can be a mechanic," he said, and Mr. Watch's eyes sparkled. Everyone wanted a mechanic, if only because of the tendency of things around here to break!

"Excellent!" he responded. "You can probably afford this nicer one with two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom." The two of them began talking. Mr. Watch noticed Oichi bouncing back and forth in the corner, mumbling to herself. He looked up after everything was settled.

"You two need to go to bed." The pink one frowned and the blonde one looked relieved. They parted ways, leaving Mr. Watch downstairs.

Funny. He was too polite to say so, but Sam had a skinny waist for a boy. He hoped he was eating enough.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It's a treat from me- an extra chapter today! See, it's short, so I can do stuff like this. Also, Mr. Watch is probably awake because Bowser just got back from jail (again). This was because of an incident involving the bank, Peach Toadstool, and a rather angry plummer. What that incident was, no one can say, only that they're fairly certain it involved those elements. It always does._


End file.
